The Esoterics
by the bunny and the starfish
Summary: Two new students show up at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year. They're sarcastic, crude, and AMERICAN! Hilarity insues as the famous trio work to figure out who these mysterious people really are. CO-WRITTEN WITH THE DARK SIDE HAS YAOI
1. The Weirdos Have Arrived

Chapter 1

******************************************************************************

You could easily tell, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that there were two children wildly out of place. They attracted the eye of the entire student body, and staff aside (from the man with a white beard and twinkling blue eyes).

He rose to speak, his magnificent blue robes trailing behind him as he attracted the attention of every being in the gigantic hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to start off bluntly. You deserve to know. Lord Voldemort has returned, and will remain alive until someone defeats him," the man looked pointedly at a boy with untidy black hair and brilliant green eyes, who immediately looked away, embarrassed at the attention, "This year, we will have two visitors, remaining here for safe-keeping. Voldemort will be looking for them, and this is the only place we can offer protection. I would like you to welcome them." The man motioned for the two odd-looking children to step forward, out of the shadows and sit on a stool. Murmurs of worry and fear filled the hall at his words.

Soon, every eye was moved from the bearded man to the two children entering the room. The first was gangly tall. He was nearly 6'3", and was slightly uncoordinated. It looked as if he had been stretched beyond his years. He had chocolate brown eyes that were staring inquisitively at the giant mass of students covered in cloaks. He ran a hand through his black hair, causing the very end to stand in a rooster-tail-like fashion. He was smirking broadly, as if all the eyes trained on his appearance had absolutely no baring on him. He continually looked over his shoulder at the girl bouncing along behind him, they were obviously good friends.

The contrast between the girl and the boy was amazing. She was short, barely scraping the 5'3" mark. Her grey-blue eyes seemed to dart around excitedly, examining every inch of the mysterious place, as if she were determined to figure it out and commit it to memory. Her medium-length blond hair seemed to bounce with her every step, although one could tell she was slightly clumsy, as she stumbled onto the step, having to grip the boy to prevent her from falling. She merely smiled and stood up straight, her eyes cast down, the dark lashes covering them, embarrassed. The boy laughed at her and the two stood side-by-side.

It wasn't their physical appearances that seemed so odd, in fact, there wasn't anything strikingly different from them and the students. It was their apparel.

The boy was dressed in a crayon red shirt. On it was written in black letters, "WARNING: I JUST ESCAPED THE INSANE ASYLUM." Students laughed outright at those words, but he didn't seem to care. He wore straight, dark denim jeans that fell to his red high-top "Old Skool" Vans. Overall, it was a remarkable difference from the long cloaks.

The girl's differences were even more prominent. She wore a v-neck grey t-shirt decorated with a skull and cross bones, and the words, "The Goonies Never Say Die!". This shirt earned whispers of wonder at what that could possibly mean. Her pants were tight skinny jeans that stopped once they reached her black "Classic" Vans.

Dumbledore welcomed them however, pretending to be completely ignorant to their appearance. He spoke once again to the Great Hall, "Students, these are our visitors. This," he said gesturing to the boy, "is Riley Joseph Orves, and this," he said, gesturing to the girl, "is Oljianna Adrian Kyle."

"We'll be sorting them into houses. I expect you to welcome them as if they were a long-lost family member. Understood?" He asked, piercing every student in the hall. Some nodded numbly, as if under some trance. "Good."

He gestured to Riley to sit down on a worn down stool. Once he was seated he placed an equally worn-out hat on his head, that seemed to sit for a moment before yelling, "BE QUIET! I'm trying to think!" The hall fell silent, but Riley simply laughed and winked at Olji. It caused a great commotion in the hall, obviously none of the students had ever been told to be quiet. It wasn't long after that, that the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table filled with students wearing scarlet and gold stood and cheered. The boy smiled smugly and moved to sit at that table.

Once Riley was seated, he smiled encouragingly at the Oljianna, who moved more cautiously than the him, (he bounded up to sit on the stool). She sat proudly though, and waited for the sorting hat to be placed on her head. She too was grinning and winked at Riley. It wasn't long before the hat shouted exasperatedly, "You and that boy must be related. It is ridiculously to read your mind when you are SINGING some song called "Bannanaphone"! Good lord!" She laughed too. Once she was mentally quiet, the Sorting hat was able to scream, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table where Riley was sitting roared again with cheers and she bounced, smiling to where her friend was sitting.

"Hey, what's up?" She said, laughing at the boy.

"Nothin' much, Olji! That was genius! You did "Bannanaphone"? I did the "Llama Song"! Ha! Great minds think alike, huh?" He said, just as happily. He was obviously pleased with himself.

"Pretty sweet we got in Gryffindor, huh Riley? I mean, I could have handled Ravenclaw, but seriously! Slytherin, Hufflepuff?! Hell no!" Olji said, smirking proudly. It seemed as though every worry she had was gone.

"Definitely," he said with finality. The other students looked at them as if they were crazy. They spoke without skipping their 'R's and without elongating their vowels. In other words, they spoke with no British accent. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

"Excuse me," a girl said, with bushy brown hair and doe-brown eyes, "But who _are _you?"

Oljianna and Riley laughed and spoke, "Sorry for not introducing ourselves, I'm Riley, and this is Oljianna."

Olji interjected, "But you can call me Olji or Leigh. It doesn't matter. I answer to both," she grimaced slightly, "I just don't really like Oljianna…" She was rambling now.

"Not to be rude, but why the _bloody hell_ are you here?" A boy with red hair and freckles asked.

This time, it was Olji that spoke, "Well, your headmaster, Dumbledore, thinks that Voldemort was searching for us as weapons. He brought us here for protection."

"Why does he want you protected?" The boy with disheveled black hair and bright green eyes asked questioningly.

"We're supposedly valuable, but I don't see why… There are plenty of us in the States. Do me a favor and think about that for me Riley," Olji said.

"Why, cause you can't think for yourself or something?" Riley asked, smirking. Olji stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"As funny as that is, what do you mean, "The States"?" The boy asked impatiently. It was obviously important to him, but Olji and Riley were going to have no part in it.

"You know. We're guests. You should really be more polite. I'm not even sure I should answer your question. Besides, you haven't told us who _you _are!" Riley said, attempting to make them even more impatient and annoyed.

"Fine, if we tell you who we are, you tell us why you're here, why you're special, and what the hell _"The States" _means!" The boy exclaimed again. Riley and Olji nodded reluctantly, as their fun was gone.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the boy with red hair and freckles said. The girl with bushy hair and brown eyes followed, "I'm Hermione Granger." The boy with the dark hair, brilliant green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar spoke last and flinchingly, as if every word pained him, "And I'm Harry Potter."

"Well," Olji said, clapping her hands together in a falsely happy way, "'The States' first! I'll give you hints. Declaration of Independence ring a bell? We kicked your ass in the Revolutionary War? That should be a dead giveaway," Riley laughed, and added, "That's great! That's great Olji!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all glaring as they grumbled, "The United States." They were still grudged over the fact that their country lost the war to a bunch of 'bloody' Americans.

"We've already told you who we are, but maybe the tea and crumpets have all gone to your head and you can't remember," Olji said as Riley slapped his hand to his thigh he was laughing so hard. Hermione glared, but the boys began to see her sense of humor.

"We're here because your old man asked us to. Trust us, running around in Britain with a bunch of snobby Brits was not on our list of things to do. And come on! Who could be _more _special and perfect than us?! Mainly me, of course!" Olji said, smiling falsely apologetically at her friend. He only laughed.

"Why are you special though?" Hermione asked, their answers not satisfying her.

"Doesn't my shirt speak for itself? Can you even _read?_ I mean, I know we sound different, but we speak the same God damn language!" Riley exclaimed, gesturing to his shirt.

"Yeah. We're special. Special Ed. Mainly Riley of course though," Olji laughed.

"Sure, like the over-achieving perfectionist with ADD and OCD doesn't belong in the "Special Ed" category either!" Riley retorted.

"At least I'm not some Fanfiction crazed wacko that likes dogs!" Olji yelled right back.

The three Brits were staring at them as if they were monkeys in a zoo. Who could blame them though?

"At least I don't spell "monkeys" wrong!" Riley yelled, gesturing to the story that was being written around them.

"You shut up about my spelling! At least I don't flash the peace sign like a freaking Asian!" Olji's cheeks were darkening, and she was gasping for breath she was laughing so hard.

Ron cut in, "Bloody hell! I don't have any idea what they are talking about! It's like they're speaking in another language!"

"Ron, we've already gone over this. We speak the same language, we just sound completely different. Of course, Riley speaks a language all his own. It's taken me sixteen years, and I'm _still _learning!" Olji joked.

"Yes. Very few are fluent in "Rilian"." Riley gave in, causing Ron to snicker.

"Now I think I'm beginning to understand!" He exclaimed, triumphant at this.

Hermione and Harry however, were still stuck on what was going on.

"This is exactly why you should never try to argue with an idiot. They'll drag you down to their level and beat you with experience. As of right now, we're dragging you down to our level and you are doing a fucking awful job of understanding." Riley said, as if responding to their thoughts. He was doing a very bad job of hiding his smile.

Ron smiled and held out his hand, "Well, personally, I think we're going to be great friends!"

"Yes Ron. You fit in well with a bunch of idiots," Hermione said, chastising him.

"Hey! Who are you calling a bunch of idiots! I bet Olji and I could tackle you in a heartbeat when it came to magic and overall knowledge!" Riley shouted, clearly offended.

"Yeah right. Hermione's best in the year," Harry said.

"Damn! Someone is getting _possessive_!" Olji teased.

"That's right!" Harry yelled, standing up straight, obviously angry.

"Dumb ass!" Riley retorted, laughing at his stupidity.

Olji jumped in her seat and mumbled something at Riley, who's eyes began scanning the shocked crowd. Anyone within a twenty yard radius was staring, open-mouthed at their accents. The rest of the room remained completely ignorant of the heated conversation that was going on at the Gryffindor table.

Riley and Olji were focused now, their eyes narrowing on Draco Malfoy.

Olji spoke first, as if hissing, "Who's that?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry spoke, as if disgusted at even speaking his name.

"I have a…bad feeling about him, Riley," Olji spoke as if in code.

"At least we agree on one thing then," Hermione said, "None of us like Malfoy."

"How can you when he looks like a weasel?" Olji exclaimed. Everyone noticed her voice was raised, as she was determined him to hear her diss.

She glared at the boy, and eventually he turned to look at her, it was as if they were having a staring contest.

"I say he should beat it. Like Michael Jackson," Olji said, breaking her stare. Riley could only slap his head in exasperation.

"Who is Michael Jackson?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

Riley slapped his head at the dumbest comment a supposed know-it-all could make. "I freaking swear! You'll be the death of my brain cells!"

"Basically, he's the Pop King. You don't want to know anything else about him…" Olji said, scrunching her face in thought.

"You know, even if you two _are _idiots, I think we'll make pretty good friends!" Ron said merrily, as if tired of his normal company. Hermione and Harry glared at him, but nodded reluctantly at the two outsiders.

Olji and Riley smirked at their expressions, "Suuuuure. I'm sure Hermione and me will be BESTIES!" Olji exclaimed sarcastically.

Hermione had to laugh at this, and pretty soon the five of them were joking around as if they had known each other for years.

Little did the trio know, they were talking to dangerous and wanted magical creatures. (Wanted by Voldemort, though)


	2. Snape's New Favorite Student

Chapter 2

Olji and Riley were abnormally excited for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Snape that day. They had already been warned by the infamous trio about his favoritism. They didn't seem to care in the slightest.

All five of the students sat down in the same row. You could easily pick the two Americans out of the crowd. Their shirt tails were un-tucked, their ties were loose, and they both wore black skinny jeans. Olji had the same black "Classic" Vans, while Riley's were still high top "Old Skools", though they were in black.

Snape billowed into the room the moment the clock struck nine. Riley and Olji shared a smirk, and suddenly a booming tune came from all crevices of the classroom.

"Duh, duh, duhhhhhh…. Welcome everyone to Snivelly Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts class! WARNING TO ALL OTHER HOUSES BESIDES SLYTHERIN, HE WILL HATE YOU!" The yelling was in a deep voice, somewhat similar to what Harry had heard his father sound like. He could tell from the look on Professor Snape's face that it was indeed his father's voice.

He seemed to seethe with rage. His upper lip was curling extremely unattractively over his yellow-grey teeth, which were bared, and if it was possible, he paled more. He was glaring daggers at everyone in the class, his obsidian eyes piercing every single person. They however, seemed all unfazed. In fact, they were all rolling in their seats with the hilarity of the situation.

The entire class seemed to have trouble controlling their amusement. The cavernous voice was replaced by sniggers, chuckles, and right out laughter. This only made the moment worse.

His drawling voice, now quivering with rage spoke, "Who did this?" Half the eyes in the class turned expectedly towards the Gryffindor side of the room, more specifically, towards the row where the new students were sitting at.

Snape as well decided to turn his attention to his "favorite students". Olji and Riley remained perfectly calm, their faces betraying nothing of their prank.

"So," he said as he drew close, his dark robes dragging along the ground, "It is my favorite members of the Gryffindor house. Harry _Potter,_" he spat the last name, "Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, and our two new students. Oljianna Adrain Kyle and Riley Joseph Orves. You two caused quite a bit of strife for the Sorting Hat, did you not?" His lip was curling again, as he was bathing in their humiliation. Well, Riley's anyway. Olji remained completely stoic.

"That's right, sir. We thought it would be rather amusing." Olji said, her hands folded calmly as she spoke straight into his eyes.

"One thing is certain," he said, sneering now, "You will forever be remembered at Hogwarts as the two ridiculous students that baffled the Sorting Hat."

Olji was twitching with her anger now, but she kept her face carefully controlled, "Personally sir, I'd prefer to be remembered for something funny, amusing. Not for my awful reputation with students."

His face colored this time, making him look like a penguin with a sunburn. He nearly growled as he glowered at her, "I shall not be spoken to that way. Detention and ten points from Gryffindor."

While half the class groaned, though they were unsurprised, Olji continued, her temper flaring obviously, "_Sir,_" she said as she ground her teeth determinedly, "I was always taught to speak the truth. Besides," she said, her words flowing freely as she glanced at Harry, "I must not tell lies. I believe last year, when Dolores Umbridge-"

"Enough!" He snapped, so mad he was nearly foaming at the mouth, "As you are correct, I cannot take points from Gryffindor. However, I will be seeing you in detention tomorrow night at 7:00!"

Olji smirked at him, satisfied that her house was no longer threatened. She leaned back and nodded, unfazed at their argument.

Snape pushed the black curtains from his face and spoke, "Now that that little _interruption _has been fixed, we can continue." He turned sharply on his heel, as if looking at the students pained him.

The rest of the class passed amazingly slowly, even by Snape's standards. It was as if Professor Umbridge had returned, making them read and re-read different sections. It looked to be a rather dreary year in the Dark Arts.

When the class was finally over the Gryffindor's lept out of their seat and to the door before someone could say, "Snape Stinks!"

Ron was talking before they even got out the door, "That was bloody brilliant Olji! I don't know how you even managed to get rid of those twenty points."

Olji looked smug, enjoying the attention, "I just know how to argue that's all."

Riley however, looked both angry and put-out, "That she does. It seems whenever we get into a debate, she always seems to win. Like this one time, I wanted to name a chapter-"

Olji cut him off, the ghost of a laugh in her voice, "Honestly, Riley. You tell that story to anyone who listens. Get some new material!"

Riley rolled his eyes at the blue-eyed-blonde, "Honestly, Olji. You use that comeback all the time. Get some new material!"

Olji smirked at her best friend, before happily continuing down the hallway. Harry looked at her, fascinated by her bravery and sarcastic sense of humor, "Is this what all Americans are like?" He couldn't even think about an entire country filled with Olji's. The thought alone made him shudder, and he had only known her for a few days.

Olji's smirk grew more pronounced (if that was even possible), and as if reading his mind said, "Hell no! Can you imagine an entire country filled with me? There would be a war before you could even say my full name!"

Riley laughed and said, "Can't you see it, Olji as the world dictator?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all laughed, while Olji narrowed her eyes, "I would be the best dictator this world has ever seen! Better than Hitler anyways…" Her voice trailed off, seeing no way out of the trap she had set for herself.

Riley seized his chance, "You don't exactly have competition, Olji." She simply sneered at him, having no comeback for that.

The five of the Gryffindors continued until a flyer caught Olji's eye. She grabbed it in her hand, her reflexes kicking in.

Riley looked surprised, "Wow Olji! And here I was thinking you _dropped _things!"

Olji made a face, "Seriously, Riley, it's gotten to the point where I can catch things pretty fast 'cause I drop stuff so often."

The four remaining snickered, while they watched her read. She was intensely concentrated, until the words on the paper finally set in.

No one could miss the catlike grin spreading across her face as her eyes roved the paper hungrily. She thrust it in Riley's face, and as he read it, his face turned mockingly scared.

"Oh nooooo! Gryffindor is doomed!" Riley said, as he pretended to melt to the ground.

"Oh yes!" Olji said as she danced around him in circles, clapping her hands happily.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his eyes shining with curiousity.

"Olji is going out for Quidditch."


	3. The Tryout

**Chapter 3**

Riley's eyes were wide with shock as Olji skipped through the hall. He couldn't believe that _Olji_, the clumsy, never-played-a-sport-in-her-life girl was going to be going out for _Quidditch_. He caught up with her.

"You're kidding Olji, right?" He said, looking seriously worried.

Olji smiled knowingly up in his direction, "I may kid around, but I'm gonna do it! I swear, I could be the next kick-ass Quidditch player! Can't you see it?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement and hope. He hated letting her down, but he had to tell her.

He looked at her, completely serious-faced and said, "The only thing _I _see is you falling off a broom and dying. You heard what Dumbledore said, the wizard world _needs _us, and you know we're more powerful together than we are apart…"

Olji's smile faltered completely and she turned away, "Damnit Riley! I thought that while we were here, I could have some fun. Here you go again being all responsible…" Her face contorted for a moment in a grimace.

Riley sighed, recalling all their past "arguments" and how she would win every one. This one would be no different. "All right. But if you don't make the team, don't come crying to me."

Olji's face lit up like a lighter. She laughed then and said, "Yeah Riley! You'll see, I won't let you down. And I definitely won't come _crying_." She grimaced again on the last word.

Riley laughed in response and put his arm around her shoulders, "Of course not, Olji. Of course not."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Olji was nervous. Her head was pounding, her adrenaline was pulsing, and her breathing was hard. This was it, the day of the trials.

She had been training her hardest with Harry; he had wanted her on the team, for the past week and a half. Riley was there in the stands of course, cheering her, and saying that when she got on the team, he would have a surprise for her.

She was off to the Quidditch field today, ready to be drilled and tested to see if her skills met the standard. She forgot all about her problems, and how the most dangerous wizard on the planet was searching for her and her best friend.

She knew she would kick ass today. She had worked her but off to make sure she _would _do well.

The field was filled with kids, and Olji knew immediately it would be stiff competition. She walked on, fashionably late with her new broom in hand. The kids were still trying to figure out their uniforms and brooms. She coolly walked forward and planted herself in front of the slowly forming line. Basically nose-to-nose with Harry Potter.

She smirked and stepped away, waiting for the nincompoops to be ready. She turned to examine the field that she had walked onto so many times before. It was the same, the three hoops on either end, the box seated firmly in the middle, slightly squirming under the Bludgers, and the team flyers, circling elegantly the field itself.

Harry had already filled her in on how the try-outs would go. Seeker was already filled, so he didn't even have to worry about that, but it would be the Beaters, the Chasers, and finally the Keepers. Olji was going out for Chaser.

Harry smiled at her as she waited, unusually patient for her usual jumpy self. Her face betrayed nothing, though she herself could still feel the blood pounding.

The Beaters went relatively quick. One nearly knocked Harry out, and the other had extremely good aim. He could hit the feisty Bludger through one of the hoops, without being damaged.

She wished it had taken longer.

Her group was up next, and she gulped audibly. Chasers seemed to have the most people, which meant the most people to beat out. She grinned suddenly, a mischievous idea forming in her head.

She whistled to Riley and told him not to worry about what was about to happen, he tried to protest, but she didn't seem to hear. She focused, and suddenly, clouds thicker than pea soup formed. The hail began to fall in massive, golf-ball sized amounts. Harry was yelling at the top of his lungs for everyone to get out, but before he could even finish his sentence, the hail and clouds vanished, leaving a beautiful shining day.

The rest of the kids were drenched, sopping wet. Some even had unmelted ice balls in their hair, and they were all complaining. Olji wasn't finished with them just yet.

Very unobtrusively, she raised two of her fingers and moved them across her mouth as if closing a zipper. She then looked directly at McLaggen. She didn't like the thoughts that were coming from his brain. He couldn't seem to form a word. In fact, as she drew the same two fingers across her knees, he fell to the ground, and the whole crowd laughed.

Except Harry.

He had been watching her the entire time. The moment she broke her intense stare on Cormac, she looked at him. She knew he knew what had gone on.

Instead of talking to her at that moment, he turned away. She faintly heard Riley cursing her from the stands, but she didn't care. She walked proudly forward and mounted her broom before taking off.

Let's just say her first try was shaky. It always was, always had been. She fell off, flat on her face, stomach, the whole nine-yards. She grumbled, brushing the dirt off with her hands before mounting again, this time taking off with an incredible speed.

She circled the hoops once, making sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. _Good luck with that one._ She thought as the Quaffle was thrown in her direction.

Her reflexes kicked in and she snagged it out of the air, tucking it under her arm like a football before soaring toward the opposite goal. The zoomed faster, before landing a sweet one straight in. 1-0.

She smiled at Harry, who was smiling happily at her performance so far, "It's just like a football!" She called

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, "A football is much rounder than the Quaffle. And the football is black and white checkered, not scarlet." Olji laughed after trying to figure out for a moment.

"We call that soccer in the States," she yelled as she snagged another Quaffle before it landed in Ginny's outstretched arms. She raced forward again and shot, making it. 2-0. She was feeling better.

This time, she felt her broom move. And she had charmed it herself. She looked dead at Riley, who was smirking at her. She growled slightly and zoomed forward again, her broom still twitching.

This time, she had to go into a dive, unfortunately… The ground was coming closer, as was the Quaffle and she outstretched her hands, before something odd happened.

Her broom flipped and she was riding upside down. Her hair was brushing the ground, and her feet were dangling in the air. She was laughing, but focused on catching the Quaffle.

She did, between her feet.

She twirled it up, and caught it, before winking at Harry and soaring nonchalantly forward, throwing it backhanded into the hoop. 3-0.

Olji only had two more to go, and according to Harry, they would involve dodging other Chasers, that meant Ginny Weasly, and Katie Bell.

He threw the Quaffle to her, which she caught with ease. She used her enhanced peripherals to see behind her. It was one of the many things she enjoyed about being an Esoteric.

She dove forward, trying to shake Ginny from her tail, but before she could, Katie snatched it from her right arm. Olji took off after her, furious.

She head butted the ball out of Katie's left hand and caught it before it fell to the ground. She pushed her broom faster, and threw the ball into the hoop from a diagonal spot. The Keeper couldn't catch it even if he wanted to. 4-0.

The last and final shot. If she made this, she would be on the team.

This time, Harry threw the Quaffle to Ginny who raced in the opposite direction with speed and experience. The rookie shot after her, but the odd thing was, she was under her, and not making any attempt to stop her.

As Ginny raised the Quaffle to shoot, Olji darted up and snagged it before it hit the hoop, zooming forward to her own hoop.

Katie was guarding, but only the bottom two. Olji knew that she was good, really good, so she decided to take a long shot aim, and use her powers to assist.

She drew two fingers across the ball and whispered for it to fly into the top hoop, dodging whatever came it's way.

She aimed and fired. The Quaffle shot forward, seeming to have a mind of it's own. Katie's fingers slightly brushed it (in a normal game, she would have caught it), but it made it in anyway.

5-0. She had done it.

Harry was cheering loudly, but as Olji looked to the stands, she didn't see Riley. She lowered her broom and walked towards.

He came from behind, hugging her like a madman. "God Olji! I'm so thankful you're not crying to me! That was amazing!"

She laughed, so proud and happy it was oozing off her in waves, "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm emotionally fragile. That's a wrong stereo-"

"Type that 90% of girls don't deserve. Blah blah blah. I've heard this rant a million times before Olji."

She smiled at him, "So I've made my point?" She asked, her eyebrows slightly raised for a challenge.

"Definitely."


	4. The School of Rock

**A/N: This definitely isn't the longest chapter. It's kind of a filler for the excitement to come. This just added some bonding between Riley, Olji, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And there's music in this chapter! Woot woot! Please review! I love all of them!**

**Chapter 4**

Olji and Riley had reached their first dilemma since arriving at Hogwarts. Two very hard-core Americans had been thrust into the prim and proper Britain. Sure, their personalities enabled them to make friends rather quickly. In fact, Olji had made friends with nearly half the student body. Their remained yet one problem, a huge one in both their minds.

There was no music.

Since they had arrived, the halls were filled with the buzzing of voices, and yet never hums or whistles. It was up to them to change that.

Luckily for both of them, they had brought their iPods, and their entire CD collection. Which, was rather large. Both their dorm looked more like a music store than anything else. Their plan was to "corrupt" the Hogwarts students with their music.

It all started with a simple conversation with their three best new friends.

Olji was skipping through the hallway, as per usual, this time, a tune coming from her lips.

_Every breath you take, I'll be watchin' you._

Riley called from where he was, hearing the words dribbling from her mouth, "Honestly, Olji. You could pick _any _Sting song, and you sing the stalker one?! I mean, come on!"

Olji grinned menacingly, "Have it your way then," she said as she faked the drum solo from "The Air Tonight".

"Do Do Doo Doo Doo. _ I can feel it, comin' in the air tonight… Hold on. I've been waitin' for this moment, for all my life… Come on."_ Hermione, Ron, and Harry were looking at her as if she had grown a third head.

She looked at them quizzically, her eyebrows scrunching, "What is it? Do I really sound that bad? I mean, I know I'm no Celine Dione, but I didn't think I was _that _horrible."

They were still looking at her funny, "No, it's just, we haven't ever really listened to music." Hermione admitted, shamefully.

Both Olji and Riley's eyes bulged, becoming wider than physically possible, "You've got to be kidding me."

All three shook their heads.

"OH! WHAT DO THEY TEACH IN THIS PLACE?!" Olji cried, thrusting her hands into the air.

They laughed at her dramatic side, and at her quote from one of her favorite movies, The School of Rock. They had learned a few of them, as she quoted them constantly.

She grabbed two of them, Harry and Hermione, by the scruff of their necks, "I'm going to teach you Brits about music if it's the last thing I do!" She mumbled the password to the Gryffindor Common room, and promptly brought the duo up to her's and Riley's dorm. Ron and Riley followed behind.

The trio gasped when they saw the sight. They had never been into their room before, as all their bonding would go on in the common room, or in Ron and Harry's dorm.

The walls were thick with posters on one half, ranging from half-dressed boys, to black-and-white photographs taken by Olji herself. It was very organized, although someone could tell she had tried to mess it up.

Riley's side was much more practical. There were articles regarding them plastered on the walls in chronological order, and posters of his favorite quotes and sayings. His was far messier, much more like a boy's room.

Between their beds was a shelf, the same height as the ceiling filled with CD's and DVD's. They had taken their time to organize them alphabetically. There were hundereds of them! Their jaws dropped even more.

"It isn't much, but it's home," Olji said as she plopped onto her messily made bed. Riley sat opposite to her.

Something set in for Hermione, "Wait a minute… How come you two can share a dorm? Aren't you a boy? And you a girl?"

Olji smirked at her stupidity, "Last time I checked I was a girl. Can't say much for 'ol Riley over there though. Maybe he's still deciding."

"Hey!" Riley called, mockly offended.

"That's not-"

"Your point," Olji finished for her, "I knew that. I just like to mess with you. Anyways, we share a dorm because there aren't anymore left. Besides, there are special charms on both our beds just in case," her face turned slightly green, "But I can't even imagine trying to make a move on Riley." She shuddered, genuinely horrified.

"That's right," Riley piped up, he was explaining the articles to Harry, "I'm more of her older brother."

Olji cut in, a grin forming on her mouth, "He may be older, but he sure as hell isn't wiser!"

Riley narrowed his eyes and shook his head with disapproval, but decided not to retaliate. He returned to his conversation with Harry.

Olji stood up and went to the shelves, took down a CD and popped it in their rather large stereo.

"Here's the deal," she started, "Since we can't teach the entire student body about music, we decided we could at least teach you three!"

Riley cut in, "The song were about to play is a classic. One of the best ever created."

The song began to play, a few beats.

_Flash a-ah. Savior of the Universe. Flash. He save everyone of us. Flash. He's a miracle. Flash. King of the impossible._

Olji crossed her arms, her head bopping to the undeniable beat. "Queen. The best band ever."

Hermione cocked her head, "Queen?"

"Yeah, it's the bands' name. Freddie Mercury was the best singer ever. He died of AIDS sometime ago."

"Woah," Ron said, his eyes wide, his own head bopping to the beat. The guitar solo was coming up and Olji was ready. She air-guitared the whole thing! The room filled with laughter.

Riley clicked the next button, and Bohemian Rhapsody blasted through the speakers.

Olji started to dance. If you could call it dancing. She began swaying, and soon grabbed Harry to dance with her. He simply stood awkwardly.

"C'mon. You gotta _dance_," she demonstrated.

He smiled at her and attempted to dance with her, but continued to fail miserably. She pressed the pause button.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Riley?" Olji said, grinning mischeiviously.

He rolled his eyes, "Probably not, considering every time you think something it usually involves a scheme and us getting in trouble."

She narrowed her eyes slightly but continued, "Pshaw! I think we should start a music class! Isn't that genius?!?!"

Now Riley smiled, thankful her idea wasn't too outrageous. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea!"

"I know, I'm genius."

"If your head gets any bigger Olji, I'm scared you won't be able to walk through the door," Harry said, mocking her.

"Says the man who can't even dance," she said as she stuck her tongue out. "We'll have to fix that right away."

Harry smiled at her, "Sounds brilliant."

Ron, who typically went along with Harry, agreed, "Bloody brilliant, actually."

Hermione, who thought about it long and hard finally consented as well, "Alright then."

"Wonderful!" Olji exclaimed, grabbing her wand and transfiguring the outside of their door to read "The School of Music. As taught buy RJO and OAK."

"Welcome to music class everybody!"


	5. Goodbye

**Chapter 5**

It was quite obvious, to anyone reading the Harry Potter books, that Hermione Granger had a thirst for knowledge. It was her defining trait. While a very useful one, it got her into a lot of trouble. And yet, she was used to trouble.

But right now, reading in the restricted section about human-like magical creatures seemed a bit much.

It was all Harry's plan, she swore. She really did hate spying on her new friends. Going behind their backs was wrong; finding out their secret was wrong, but most importantly, betraying their trust was wrong.

Yet she was there, reading as fast as her eyes and mind would allow her to. She was trying to find their secret, if they even had one. How awful would it be if they accused them and they were innocent! She couldn't even think about that. Loosing them would be like loosing Harry or Ron, and she sincerely didn't want to risk that.

Sure, she was curious about their powers. According to Harry, Olji's display on the Quidditch field was impressive, and she wanted to see it in action. The kind of magic they could harness, what with controlling McLaggen's body parts, and even finishing her sentences, as if they could read her mind. As if they could see the cogs turning, and the sentences forming.

She was finding out, that was exactly what they could do. There wasn't much on them, but it was enough.

_Esoteric: a humanlike magical creature. Has the magical ability to harness the power of the mind and use it against foes. Very dangerous for wizards. If you ever come in contact with one, it is best to run as fast and far as you can. Do not even attempt to fight them. You will loose._

That was it. The "Golden Trios" new friends were Esoterics. And they were dangerous. Very dangerous.

She ripped the page quietly out of the book, and set off to find Harry and Ron. They were on the Quidditch field, distracting Olji and Riley. She would use the code words "I need help with my Potion homework," and they would head to the Owlrey, where they would climb the stairs to the high attic. She would tell them there, after casting a muffling charm.

She was stopped on her way out though, by a very red-faced, very angry, blue eyed blond.

Hermione gasped in surprise. Harry and Ron were being held by Riley by the scruff of their necks. Each was looking guilty, while Riley looked straight up _lethal. _His lips were pulled tightly over his teeth, and his eyes, surrounded by his glasses were trained on Hermione. His eyes were accusing and hurt. She couldn't stand to look at him. Returning her guilty stare made her feel even worse, and as his fingers twitched on her friend's necks, she began to seriously worry for their safety.

_Do not even attempt to fight them. You will loose._

The phrase played over and over again in her mind as she blankly stared at the advancing girl. For someone she knew so well, for someone as funny as her, for someone as short as she, for someone as clumsy and ridiculous as she, Olji was intimidating. It could have been the way she moved eerily graceful, or the way her blue eyes blazed. Either way, Hermione hated the position she was in.

"You know Hermione, I never took you for someone who would go around their _friends _backs to find out worthless information about them." Olji spoke deathly calm, though she spat the word friends, and Hermione. Hermione gulped audibly.

"Hand. Me. The. Paper." Olji said, staring straight into Hermione's brown eyes. It was then, that she felt an odd sensation. Her mind clouded over, and she felt numb, dreamy. It was rather pleasant actually, being so comfortable. The fog suddenly faded.

"Thank you." Olji said, smirking proudly.

"Nice one, Leigh. You didn't even have to move your hands for her." Riley said, complementing her skill.

"Been practicing." She mumbled as she read the paper Hermione had removed.

Poor Hermione's heart began to race and her breathing got rapid as she noticed Olji's fingers shaking with rage.

Olji closed her eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten inside her head. _They're just curious. They don't want to turn you in. They're just curious. _She chanted the phrase over and over, until she was convinced.

"Riley, we need to burn this paper. We need to burn all the pages with our creatures on it. It's too dangerous." Riley nodded grimly, though he slackened his hold on Ron and Harry. Hermione let out her breath.

Olji looked sadly at the three before wordlessly; she commanded the pages to come to her. There were tearing sounds, some thick and painful sounding, but Olji seemed oblivious as the paper fell into her hands. The stack was thick.

"Would you like to do the honors, Riley?" Olji asked, now calm and reasonable.

He shook his head, smirking at his own joke, "I wouldn't dare deny you the pleasure."

She grinned at him before returning her attention to the pages. It seemed like a second had turned into an hour, before flames erupting, scaring the three nearly to death.

When she was finished, there were only ashes.

"Do me a favor Ri, and send these somewhere no one will ever think to look. Like a dragons nest or something, with all the dung."

"You got it Olji." He said as the charcoal disappeared from her fingers.

Olji turned to look at her best friend, who was attempting to encourage her. She knew though that this hurt him just as much as it hurt her. He was just stronger.

Her eyes began to water, looking from person to person. Ron, who was so endearingly idiotic, was her stereotypical guy-friend. Hermione, who was the know-it-all everyone loved, who she loved. And Harry, who was so observant, and yet so oblivious. Harry, who still hadn't learned how to dance. She enjoyed every minute they were together. She would miss them. Miss them dearly.

She looked to her friend, and could tell he was thinking the same thing. He was thinking how Ron was his buddy, who laughed at anything he said, who practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Hermione, who had given him great academic competition, who was able to keep up with his learning pace. And Harry, who was so trusting and easy going. He needed someone like that. Olji was a little _too _lenient, Harry was just right. He would miss them exactly like he missed his family back home.

He let his hands dropped and he moved to stand behind his best friend. They had to leave. They had been in the same place for too long, and someone had found out their secret.

"Sorry you guys. Wish we could stay." He whispered as he hugged Olji's shoulders. The tears were rolling silently down her cheeks.

"You can't go!" Harry cried, reaching desperately for them.

"We have to. We're on the run." Olji said sadly.

"You haven't told us anything. Don't be rash. We can help you." Ron said, his ears reddening with the effort of not crying.

Hermione stopped them from saying anything else, as if she had heard the silent plead Olji had sent her, telling her to just let them go, that they had to do this. She nodded and held her two best friends hands as they watched the two Americans walk a ways, before disappearing into thin air.


	6. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**A/N: This chapter is slightly a downer. But it's needed and it explains the entire story.**

**Exert from Chapter 7: "Do not!"**

**"Do too!"**

**"SO DO NOT!"**

**"Whatever Olji, you're just high right now. I can't even speak to you."**

**"That's right. Fear me high powers."**

**Chapter 6**

The three ran out of the library, ignoring the librarian that seemed to be frozen in time. Knowing Riley and Olji though, that would wear off.

The door was open, and they crashed on the bed, Hermione's tears finally falling for their lost friends. The two boys just sat sadly, hurt and heartbroken at their loss.

It was a time before the three were presentable. They had skipped most of their classes, and even avoided eating. Their absence would be noted.

The three looked like battle hardened warriors as they walked stoically into the Great Hall. The seats that they normally filled were waiting for them. They couldn't help but notice the two empty chairs across from them. Hermione could hardly contain the fresh tears springing up in her eyes. She felt so guilty.

They ate in silence, the other Gryffindors avoiding them, as they could tell that something was seriously wrong. Besides, no one wanted to mess with a crying girl.

The chairs remained empty.

The three left sadly once they were allowed, nearly running out of the hall. They were stopped familiarly by Albus Dumbledore.

"My office please." He said simply, escorting them to the gargoyle. The silence was eerie, mournful, and even awkward. It had never been so quiet with the three best friends.

They hardly noticed the gargoyle spring to life to allow them passage to their Headmaster's study. Dumbledore gestured to the three seats in front of his desk. Harry knew one of them all too well.

Dumbledore was the essence of calm, his face never changing from the relaxed happiness. Though anyone who knew him well enough could tell he was seriously worried about something.

He sat in his desk, and the trio raised their heads mournfully for what was to come.

"Judging by the look on the three of your faces, I could guess that you know exactly why you are here," his words were enunciated perfectly, rolling off his tongue with ease. The calm was strange.

They nodded numbly, their faces a heartbroken mess.

"While their leaving, I'm sure, is an awful experience for the three of you. However, with their leaving, the Wizarding World is at great risk," he looked carefully into the three of their eyes, examining them for any sign of fear or doubt. There was none.

"I'm about to tell you three their whole story, beginning to finish, leaving out no details. I would prefer it if you didn't interrupt until the end. It's quite a long story." The three looked sadly from one another, before concurring with a nod.

Dumbledore smiled brightly at them and folded his hands, leaning forward as if to tell them a secret. "Well I suppose we have to start in the United States. There are wizards there, as I'm sure you know. As you also probably know, there are many dangerous creatures. An Esoteric is one of them."

"You see, an Esoteric is a human. Plain and simple. It's a human with magical abilities. Yet, they are not wizards. Hold your questions, my dear; they'll be answered soon enough." Hermione's face was red with the effort of not busting out her question.

"Riley and Olji are Esoterics. And very powerful ones at that. They attended a school, made specifically for them .They are taught to harness their powers, and to control their magic. It's incredible, really, how much they contain."

"There are not many of them. Maybe a hundred or so. Now, Hermione, I may answer your question, hopefully, before you explode." He looked to her at last, waiting patiently for her inquiry.

"But sir, what makes them so powerful? I mean, why are they so feared?" She said the entire question in one breath, and she was finally able to let her blood leave her flushed face.

Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Quite the question to ask, my dear. You see, the reason Esoterics are so powerful, is that they can manage the magic of the body itself. The brain, the heart, the limbs, everything. They take the magic that life itself creates, and it becomes their powers. Esoterics are walking life energy." He looked to Harry now.

"This is the part our Wizard World intervenes. A _walking life energy. _You can imagine why a certain dark wizard would want that I'm sure." His eyes were still locked on Harry.

Harry spoke out that time, the puzzle pieces falling cleverly into his mind, "That means, that if Voldemort captures one of them, or both, he could take their life energy, their magic, and become immortal once and for all." His face was pale, set and grim. His eyes had lost their spark and his jaw was tight with anger.

"I'm afraid that is exactly what he plans to do. You see, an Esoterics power is to manipulate their energy. They can do things no spells, or incantations can. If Voldemort was ever to receive that kind of power, he would be unstoppable." The mood set in, almost immediately. The atmosphere went from eerily calm, to dark and dreary.

Dumbledore pushed on, ignoring the tears of concern that were streaming down Hermione's cheeks, "Now what you must understand about Riley and Oljianna's story is that their world is a survival of the fittest. Their school teaches them to battle, to fight. Students die in these battles," he ignored the gasps and quaking coming from all three and continued on, though slowly becoming disturbed himself.

"The rest of the Esoterics were killed off by wizards out of fear. Riley and Olji are the only two remaining. They do not know what has happened to their other kind." He paused, waiting for any questions. Naturally, Hermione had one.

"What _exactly _can an Esoteric do? Especially Riley and Olji?" She was choking on their names, and her voice cracked several times throughout her question.

"Ah, now that my dear, is the question, isn't it? What can their life force do? Well, all Esoterics can use the art of mind reading," he chuckled at their gaped mouths, "Believe me, children, it gets worse. Anyway mind reading, compulsion, and intuition are the basic powers. They do, however, have an astonishing control over magic. They can re-animate things for a short period of time, heal, go back in time, cause pain thinking about it, and many more I can assure you." Their jaws were nearly to the floor with all the information they were receiving. Their friends had kept so much from them. Dumbledore pushed on, he was too deep in the story to stop.

"Remember what I said earlier about survival of the fittest? Well, Riley and Olji are the fittest. They are the best for one reason and one reason only. They have extra powers." Dumbledore continued on, as steady as the beat of a heart.

"You see, Olji can control the elements, and weather. She harnessed the kinetic energy of her muscles, and was able to produce new energy. Riley on the other hand, can stimulate a part of his brain that allows him to levitate things, and even teleport them." He said all these simply, as if he were talking about tea time. The children could scarcely believe how powerful their friends had really been and how well they had hidden it.

"Now, you may have noticed how they seemed very close, like they had a relationship no one else could touch. Esoterics are not able to read other Esoteric's minds. They have a natural protection. Yet, Riley and Olji have defied that law. Anyone care to guess why?" He was testing their knowledge, to see if they rose to the challenge.

Hermione looked up quizzically, "Are they…bonded somehow, Professor?"

Dumbledore laughed merrily and said, "Exactly, my dear, exactly. They do have a bond. The story behind it is rather gruesome, and I'm not sure if you'll want to hear it." He had given them fair warning.

Harry spoke, not really caring what the others thought. He wanted to know, "We'll hear it."

"Very well then," Dumbledore's mood was palpable, you could taste his sadness and anger, "As I told you, the children die in fights they have at school. Life force against life force. One life force must go out. The only reason Riley and Olji survived the massacre was because _they ran away_. They didn't want to be slaughtered. They weren't ready to die." He paused and took a shuddering breath of horror at what the children had to face.

"They were in hiding and they were very well-hidden, as they made themselves invisible. They wanted to remain that way: in hiding and peaceful. A wizard however, had other ideas," the wrinkles in Dumbledore's face seemed deeper than ever, "He had hunted them, and was waiting to strike at their first signs of weakness. And strike he did."

The three children's eyes were frozen wide with shock as they heard of their friend's terrors.

"He went for Olji first, shot a stunning curse at her chest. She took it and attempted to throw a ball of fire back. She never got the chance. The next words that left the man's mouth were _Avada Kedvra_. She was going to die. There was no way for her to move out of the way, or procure enough fire to stop it. Yet, she didn't' die." The shuddering breath returned, and Dumbledore's eyes closed to prevent the threatening tears.

"She didn't die because Riley took the curse for her. He saved her life. He died for her."

"But, Professor-"

Dumbledore looked annoyed at Hermione's rude interruption. It was as if she was questioning his sanity. "I know full well that Riley Joseph Orves is still alive. I have not finished their story." After seeing her mouth clamp shut, he continued.

"Olji watched her best friend die. In her anger and despair, she put every thing she had into a ball of energy. It was unlike any element, yet it sparked with the ferocity of one. She shot it at the wizard. He was blasted to pieces, never to return."

"Olji was still glowing with the after effects of her powers. She described it as a "high" whatever that means," he pursed his lips in thought, and the kids chuckled, "She knelt down beside Riley, put her hand over his heart, and healed him."

The trio's eyes grew wide, and Hermione voiced what they were all thinking. "You mean, she brought him back from the dead?"

Dumbledore nodded.

The three slumped in their seat, in awe of the loyalty displayed by the two friends. They had faced far more than they ever let on.

Harry began to chuckle. Everyone in the room looked at him with a curious and shocked look on their faces. They didn't know he could _laugh _at a time like this.

He looked offended, "What? I just think it's ironic. Two life creatures are bonded through death."

Hermione smiled at him, "You know something Harry, you're right."

Dumbledore chuckled at the three sitting before them, they struggled with such a burden, and yet every time they rose to the challenge. He hoped they could rise yet again.

"Now, however is the time I must ask too much of you."


	7. Some British Boys and Riley's Crush

**A/N: I like this chapter :) Mainly because I love Harry Potter and I think Olji might end up with him! :DDDDD. Plus lots of fun in England and some hot British boys. Anything holding you back from reading this should officially gone :)**

**-olji**

**A/N: Warning: Funny as hell chappie coming up!!!! Dual effort this time around! So enjoy and don't laugh too hard at Riley/my discomfort with a 'certain' moment coming up that a 'certain' OCD perfectionist who I shall not name. Enjoy!!! P.S. Very minimal H.P. stuff in here. P. P. S. REVIEW, OR ELSE THE EVIL NINJA BUNNIES WILL GET YOU!!!!!**

**-willie (he's weirder than Olji. whos wayyyy cool)  
**

**Chapter 7**

"I _told _you that Boy Scouts would come in handy, but _noooo_. You'd rather do the stupid ROBOTIC club. Like that would ever help us if we were on the run," Olji said sarcastically as she watched her friend struggle to light a fire.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," Riley grumbled in retaliation as he pushed his glasses down his nose.

The two had been travelling for a while in England's back country. Both had been too scared to use their powers, for fear they would be tracked down and caught.

This is what life had been life for the pair for nearly three years. They were constantly looking over their shoulder, jumping at every mere sound, and covering their tracks. The fight and flight instinct was nearly constant, and the adrenaline gland seemed to be on an all-alert. They were prepared.

Olji sat down, watching her friend struggle as she thought. "You know, it would be nice if you helped me," Riley snapped, glaring at the lazy teenager.

"Hush, I'm thinking," Riley sighed, as Olji was in one of her pondering moods. She seemed to get epiphanies at the weirdest, most convenient times, like when one needed help with starting a fire, and she was busy.

The two sat in silence, both too focused on their task to care about anything else.

Olji spoke first, almost as soon as the flame finally sparked, "Did you ever wonder Riley, if we've spent so much time trying not to die, that we've forgotten to live?" She had thought long and hard about how to phrase her question, and about the insinuation behind it.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, his glasses sliding down his nose suspiciously. He was eyeing her mischievous expression with caution, knowing if he played his cards now, he would loose the game.

Olji snorted, "Psh. What I mean is, is that we need to start being kids again! Run around crazy, go down slides, gossip, joke about our favorite ways to die, go through puberty, and pretend to be running from kidnappers! I mean, isn't that what most normal kids do?" He almost laughed.

"We already do most of those things," Riley said impishly. He hated when she started talking about things he wanted to partake in, but always knew it wasn't the right thing.

"Pshaw! C'mon Riley! Loosen up! Live a little!" Olji was on her feet now, shouting at her friend, either angry or passionate, or both.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her down, "Fine, we'll go into town tomorrow. But for tonight we're staying here…_quietly._"

"Fine by me," Olji said carelessly as she began to munch on her meat.

She was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

London was a beautiful sight. The tall buildings, intricately built were astounding, the bustling streets, the shouting people, and best of all: _the double-decker buses. _The wind, and the free vision was irresistible for the pair. They had been cooped up for so long, the exhilaration was delicious

They got off the bus after the Parliament building. While the buses were fun, they wanted to take a look on foot. Shoot pictures without them being blurry, go shopping for souvenirs, and check out the Muggle world. Also, if you were Olji, to manipulate your best friend into getting some drugs.

Olji was determined to see an opium den, despite the many warnings and lectures she had gotten from Riley. It wasn't as if she was actually going to _do _it. There was nothing for him to worry about.

"Honestly. Today is supposed to be about fun. This is an important part of England," she argued as they crossed the street, heading deeper into the allies.

"Maybe for the hoes and druggatics! Why don't we just go back to Big-" Olji clamped a hand over her best friends mouth, signaling for him to be quiet.

She motioned to a simple black door. Well, it wasn't even a door, just a table cloth hung in a door way. The soot and smoke had covered it to the point where it was pitch black. It was the only thing left standing of a shabby building.

The building was trashed. It looked as if it had fallen to the ground. The magic had burned the entire structure, beyond repair. The bodies were blackened, stuck to the ground with the drug tar. Olji walked over, sniffing and observing.

"Olji! What the _hell _are you doing?" Riley hissed, scared for her safety. Normally, if you saw burnt, dead bodies, you walked away from them, not towards them.

"Looking for evidence," she murmured, squatting to pick up a pipe and left-over opium. The pipe had an intricate pattern of burning, almost in a spiral. The starburst pattern was one she had seen once before, and she was scared of it. She held it up despite that.

"You see that?" she asked, pointing to the burn marks.

He stepped closer, taking the pipe from her hands and examining the pattern.

"You know what that is, right?" Olji asked as he returned the pipe to her hand.

"No," he grumbled. He was used to knowing the facts, not being the one to listen to them.

"_That's_ a death mark. You see these when innocent people have been killed. This is a mark only made by dark magic. Voldemort's here, in the city, looking for us. There's only one reason why the Muggles haven't been reporting on this building. They _haven't seen it." _Olji said, her face paling with every word she spoke. The threat was upon them, had probably been there the whole time, just waiting for them to fall into their trap. They had been so stupid.

"We have to get out of here," Riley squeaked, the fear setting in for him as well.

Olji looked up defiantly, "Hell no. I came here to see England. And damnit I'm going to! Screw this whole thing, we need to be having fun. _Living_," Olji added.

"And how do you plan to do that, while we're on the run?" Riley snapped, angry at her for being so delusional.

"Duh. We're going SHOPPING! I wanna get some Britsh jeans and meet some hot British guy. I like the hot accents," Olji said merrily.

"But the accents are annoying…And you can make fun of them," Riley retorted.

"Hey! That's my future boyfriend's accent you're making fun of!" she said, mockly offended.

"Honestly, why didn't you just date Ron or Harry if you wanted a guy with a British accent?" He said sarcastically.

"You know what's funny? At Hogwarts they had this quiz thing where you took it and you got placed with the opposite gender," Olji started.

"I don't like where this is going…" Riley said, honestly scared.

"Well anyway, you'll never guess who I was paired with! Harry! I guess he's my paranormal boyfriend or something," Olji said, smirking as the look of horror passed over her friend's face.

"Oh dear lord…" Riley said, smaking his face in exasperation.

"And you were paired with…HERMIONE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She maniacly yelled.

"NOOOO! HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?!" Riley yelled.

"Well I mean, if you think about it, she was pretty in a weird plain-nerdy-school-girl way," she said, grimacing her face in thought, trying to picture the doe brown girl in her mind.

"No she wasn't. God Olji that disturbed me…" He said in retaliation.

"OHHHH! RILEY LIKES HER!!!" Olji screamed, laughing at him.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Yuck. Yuck. Yuck. No," Riley punctuated.

"YOU DO! THAT'S WHY YOU DENY IT! HAHAHA! WAIT TILL I TELL THEM!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Then I'll tell them you love Dumbledore." Riley said, smirking to her face.

"Does he have a British accent?" Olji said, firing right back.

"I never bothered to check actually," Riley said, scrunching his face in thought.

"Psh. Like you would ever examine his mouth to see how he speaks," she said, grinning like a chershire cat.

"Oh look! Turtles everywhere! And they're awkward!(1)" He said, looking around.

Olji laughed and put an arm around her best friend, saying they had some British boys to find.

His smirk turned into an outright laugh as the pair walked away, leaving the destruction healed and restored. Unknowingly, they had used their happiness to undo the dark magic.

That would later pose a major problem.

If you don't know why, you either A) Skimmed this story to do something less worthwile, B) Are mentally challenged, C) Really couldn't care less or D) All of the above.

**-(1) Courtesy of my drama teacher!!! –Willie-**


	8. Puce Turtlenecks and Foxtrot

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: FOXTROT CALLOUT!**

Riley and Olji had been doing everything on their list, to Riley's great disappointment.

Every time she dragged him into the dressing room and played "models" with him, he ended up ridiculously dressed, while she looked good. It was ridiculous, the outfit he was wearing now. Rainbow colored pants, and a puce colored turtle-neck. Ridiculous.

She took a picture of him the moment he walked out, he was sure he blinked.

"What the hell are you doing, Olji?" He roared as he lunged for the camera. She tactfully kept him out of its reach.

"I'm photographing our story, silly," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I don't need people seeing me in this _atrocious _get-up!" He yelled, annoyed with her yet again.

"Atrocious? Get-up? What century are you from anyway?" She said as she slid out of his reach. She was walking toward the cash register now, her skinny jeans, and turquoise shirt in hand.

"Olji! What am I going to wear?! We should have thought about having clothes before we left Hogwarts…" Riley grumbled as he waved for his best friend to return.

She walked up to him and scrunched her face in thought before pivoting on her heel and walking to the men's section of the store. She pulled a pair of black straight jeans and a clean blue button up shirt.

She walked back to the dressing room, pretending not to notice Riley's classic raised eyebrow. She plopped the clothes in his arms and said, "Try these out for size."

Olji waited while he put his clothes on, tugging on her earlobe in thought.

When Riley walked out, he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?! These pants look good on you!" She said, exclaiming at his scrunched up face.

"I feel stupid. I feel like I'm back in a Hogwarts uniform…" he mumbled.

"WHAT?! THIS IS A DECENT OUTFIT! AND IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE GRYFFINDOR COLORS!" Olji was yelling now, finally getting frustrated with his lack of spirit.

He just shook his head, and Olji sighed, not wanting to yell anymore. "Fine. Go pick something out for yourself, but if you ask me, you look good in those." She walked out of the store after giving him orders to purchase her clothes and his when he had decided.

She was outside now, sitting on the bench when a head of unruly dark hair caught her eye. She put her head down quickly. _It's not them_. She thought, though her heart screamed for it to be true.

When she looked up again, the head of hair was coming closer, and she could see the rim of glasses, and even a peek of the brilliant green eyes behind them. She knew those eyes.

She stood up fast and found Riley in the store, tugging him out just in time before running through the street. He didn't protest, as her mind told him everything he needed to know.

They pushed angry British citizens over and were panting for breath by the time they reached the clock tower. There was a back entrance they could take, the one with the EMPLYEES ONLY sign on it, and then hide in the stair case.

"Riley," Olji ventured, whispering as they crept to the door.

"Hm?" He asked, though careful to make no more than a breath's noise, for fear they would be heard.

"We need to use our powers," she said as they reached the door. His face was ablaze with her words. They needed to stay under the radar, and using their powers was almost like pinpointing their location. Their magic was so unique that when they used it, it could be found almost instantly if the wizard knew what they were looking for.

Riley just shook his head as he picked the lock, but when his finger slipped and he dropped the screwdriver, a head in the shadows turned their way.

Olji saw him first, and she whipped herself in front of her best friend. She held his wrist as she made herself and him invisible. They were going to get away this time, hopefully without hurting anyone. Especially Harry.

She motioned her head a certain way and Riley followed, making no sound with the steps they took. It was a practiced art, one only achieved with experience and time, and of course adrenaline.

Harry, or someone in a Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry was coming toward them, hot on their trail. They were checking over their shoulders, the phrase _Constant vigilance_ playing over in their brains.

They stalked into the shadows just as the Harry showed up, swiveling around with his wand. When he cursed, and left, they were free to go.

They both let out a deep breath and looked around for him before slumping to the floor, trying to slow the adrenaline that was still coursing through their veins.

"You know one of these days, all this espionage will get to me," Olji said as she stared at her best friend. He nodded in agreement.

She stood up first, offering her hand. A wind picked up as the pair walked the streets. "It's quite a blustery day today."

Riley scowled at her, "Normally, people would say _windy._ But NOOO! You have to go all blustery on me."

She smirked, "That's right. I'm blustery. Take that!"

"Congradulations. You've accomplished the ability to be an adjective. Despite the fact you are so obviously a person," he glared at her.

Having no retort, she stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired boy and walked faster.

"Where are you going?" he asked, intrigued.

She scoffed, "Starbucks. I'm getting a pick-me-up."

"Jez. _That_ was unexpected," Riley said, rolling his eyes.

"Yup. That's me. Blustery and unexpected. Those are defineitly the two words that come to mind when you think Oljianna Adrian Kyle," she sneered in a very Snape-like fashion.

He sighed, "I'd prefer it if you didn't look like Snape. He's a creeper."

A deep voice chimed in from behind them, "I couldn't agree more, Riley."

Both turned around slowly, feeling they imagined the voice. They hadn't

Harry James Potter was standing behind them, in his full green-eyed glory, smirking proudly at the pair he had been trying to find for months now.

Riley Joseph Orves flipped off the young wizard then, a reflex reaction, and grabbed Olji's hand, fleeing from the sight. Once again running over very angry British citizens.

**Riley: YATTA! You allowed me to flip off Harry!! Go me!**

**Olji: Normally I wouldn't. But since you had so much practice with your friends I couldn't resist.**

**Riley: This would be awkward if my mom saw what you just said...**

**Olji: Maybe I should just call her over now... MUAHAHAAHWQQAHASAJUAHAHAH! Yes I hold all the power. And Q's U's J's and S's...and W's. Wow. Talk about a mistype.**

**Riley: Great chappie, though, wouldn't you agree?**

**Olji: Shya. Why wouldn't it be?**

**Riley: "Green-Eyed Glory"**

**Olji: Are you making fun of my writing skills? Cause it certainly sounds like you are.**

**Riley: Can't make fun of something nonexistant.**

**Olji: You know what? I think you're just jealous. You don't have any good writing skills yourself, so by making fun of mine you make yourself feel better. It's called Napolean Syndrome.**

**Riley: You sound like my therapist now.**

**Olji: I have to credit you. Only a real man admits he goes to therapy. **

**Riley: Well you never know if I'm lying or not.**

**Olji: YOU WENT?!?!?! !!!!!!!!!! HOLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP! !!!! Wait... Are you kidding?**

**Riley: You'll never know.**

**Olji: FRICKIN' PSYCIC TENDENCIES! YOU PLAY YOUR CARDS SO FLIPPIN' CLOSE TO YOUR CHEST! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU EVEN SEEE THEM!  
**

**Riley: That's the problem. I don't.**

**Olji: See that's very different for me. Who basically shows the rest of the players her cards. I would get an award for "Worst Poker Face Ever"**

**Riley: I concur.**

**Olji: Thanks Riley! If I ever need a boost in self-confidence from anyone other than myself, I'll be sure to go to you.**

**Riley: I tthink that Thea, or Elissa would be 50x better for that then me.**

**Olji: It's called SARCASM! Yeesh....**

**Riley: I know!!! Sarcasm is my life. Douche.**

**Olji: Do you even know what a douche is?**

**Riley: Yes. Some dumbass decided to ask in Science. It was very... interesting... I went to therapy for that too.**

**Olji: I can't tease you about that. I'm pretty sure I would have been scarred from that... You know that reminds me of a story....**

**Riley: You're going to tell a story int hte A/N?**

**Olji: No. I would have to change the rating from T to M then.**

**Riley: My lunch time table conversations are by far higher than a silly little 'M'.**

**Olji: ...I'm horrified with the possiblitites....**

**Riley: You should be. *Cackles***

**Olji: STOP! Drop and roll... Haha.**

**Riley: You're _ooooooooooooooo_oooooooooooooo predictable.**

**Olji: Let me count the ways...**

**Riley: =)**

**Olji: It's official! I'm blustery. I'm unexpected. And I'm predictable.... Wait.... Is that even possible?**

**Riley: Only with you, Olji. Only with you.**

**Olji: Yup. ON TO THE NEXT FEARLESS CHAPTER!  
**


	9. Gryffindor Tactics and Slytherin Pride

**Chapter 9**  
************************************************************************

So they had been caught. But not by Harry Potter. No, they had gotten away from him fairly easy. While he had been at school, wasting away, they had been on the run, and they were in far better physical condition than he was. Out running him was the easy part.

They bounded around a street corner, running at break neck speed. They could only stop there frantic escape when they reached a rather large department store. The pair figured they would be able to take shelter there for a while.

Olji and Riley walked as nonchalantly as they could to the kid's section, before crouching behind a table filled with t-shirts and onesies. They ignored the stares they were receiving from pregnant women, and their mother-in-laws.

Riley looked at Olji, "You know, when we got sent here, I was really excited. Now I'm under the impression that Britain sucks." He had been excited to go, but after the game of cat-and-mouse they were playing, he wasn't so sure.

Olji snickered, "Thank you Johnny Rain Cloud. Little Miss Sunshine over here definitely appreciates your dark and dreary view on this lovely world."

He simply shook his head, "You're only being sarcastic because you know it's true."

She nodded in agreement, "Possibly. Can you sense Harry? Is he gone?" She was anxious to change the subject. Olji was never one to dwell on the negative.

Riley glared at her momentarily. "If you would shut up, I could actually concentrate." She sneered and stuck out her tongue, resulting in a self-satisfied chuckle from her friend. He put his fingers to his temples, and shut his eyes.

She waited patiently for him to finish, something she never did. At the moment, however, it was vital he didn't break his concentration. Riley opened his eyes, "He's gone. I think he found Ron or Hermione. It was one of them. Their feeling was there, but I couldn't tell who it was. They were too far away."

She patted him on the back, "Well done, Riley. Although I think the whole fingers-to-the-temples thing was a little much."

He grinned like a child being caught in the cookie jar, "I did it for the theatrics."

She rolled her blue eyes in false exasperation, before adjusting herself to a more comfortable position. He joined her.

"How long are we going to be here?" Olji asked, itching to be on the move once more. It was typical.

Riley sighed, her mood clearly not getting to him, "Probably until the store closes."

She groaned. Four hours was a long way away, especially if you were someone with a short attention span and R.L.S. Crouching down underneath a table with plenty of curious eyes looking at you was NOT how Olji was planning on spending her day. She set to remedying the situation.

She crawled out and stood up, brushing off her skinny jeans and top before offering her hand to Riley, who simply raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes, "While were doing nothing, we might as well do something."

He seemed to consider her hand for a moment, before grabbing it and standing up, trying to pull her down at the same time. It didn't work.

They walked around the store then, chatting about nothing and admiring clothes. Olji found something that peaked her teasing interest: a blue, strapless dress. Riley saw it too.

"I dare you," he blurted, smirking smugly at her contorted face. While she never backed down from a dare, she _loathed _dresses. Especially one like this: all cutesy, short, and lord were those sparkles?!

In a brave move that she would forever regret, she grabbed the dress off the rack and stalked toward the dressing room, her best friend following her with a disgusting grin of triumph.

She was so determined; she failed to notice the tall, imposing man standing in line. She walked right into him.

Olji's first thought was, _Why is there a wall in the store?_ Before realizing she had, in fact run into some poor guy.

The tall man turned around and her breath caught in her throat. She _knew _the intimidating height. She _knew _the white-blonde hair. She_ knew _the gray eyes. She was screwed.

Standing in front of her, in all his Slytherin glory, was Draco Malfoy.

The last thought that entered her mind before she opened her mouth was, _Fuck Riley and this fucking dress._

"Malfoy," she spoke with distaste, like the word was foul coming from her mouth. His blonde eyebrows had a quizzical look about them.

"Kyle? What are you doing here? And why did you feel the need to ram into me?" He asked, looking down his perfect nose. He was a head and a half taller than she, but he made it seem like she was a midget, while he was the giant. It infuriated her.

"That's none of your _fucking_ business, Malfoy!" She growled, her blue eyes flaming with a strange mixture of annoyance and exhaustion.

He clicked his tongue, "A bit testy today, are we? Now, care to share why you've been gone these past weeks. Potty and his clan have been missing you and your little friend terribly."

Speaking of the little friend, where the hell was Riley when she needed him? Olji answered despite his obvious absence. "I don't see how any of that is your business." She spoke quietly now, the mention of Harry, Ron, and Hermione causing a twinge of guilt and homesickness.

He cocked his head, "That's the second time you've given me that answer, Kyle. You're trying to hide something."

She narrowed her eyes into slits, "I don't see why any of this matters to you. You hate me." He had never spoken a word to her before, and the rest of the time, he had shot dirty looks at her.

Draco looked surprised, "Just because you are Potter's friend does not mean I hate you. You have never given me a reason to hate you."

She chewed on her lip momentarily, trying to decide whether or not to give him a reason to hate her _now. _She decided to play coy, "Are you implying that you actually liked me, Draco?" She smirked as panic flickered across his features.

"Where would you get that idea from?" He asked, struggling to maintain the cocky-rich boy façade up.

She looked away from his piercing gray eyes and crossed her arms, trying to play dumb, "Woman's intuition."

He snorted, "I've heard that one about a million times. Now tell the truth." He almost demanded her. It flared her subdued annoyance.

Her eyebrows shot into her hairline, "You trying to interrogate me, Malfoy? Because let me assure you that it won't work. Especially since I have much more mud to sling than you do."

His eyes narrowed again. The blonde American girl standing in front of him had an odd way of picking his pressure points. He didn't like it that someone could see through him so easily. He drew close to her face, ignoring the thought of how blue her eyes looked up close. "I highly doubt that, Kyle."

She drew closer, and he saw the flecks of grey and green in her blue eyes. He forced himself not to see how her lips were slightly parted and her cheeks red from their meeting. "I happen to know exactly what you've been trying to do to Dumbledore this year. And how badly you've been failing at it."

That had hit the spot. She had aimed her shot well, and it had worked. Hearing the despicable words of his actions come from her mouth seemed to confirm them in the worst way. He straightened, and turned away from her knowing gaze. The lady was waiting politely to help him.

For whatever reason, as he walked stiffly away, Olji felt awful. She tried to justify her actions with how he had treated her and her friends, but that didn't seem to do it. She hurried after, calling his name softly. He turned, shock clear on his face.

"Draco," she murmured, determined not to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry. And even though it's the truth, I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry." She stuck out her hand, asking for a truce with actions.

She was surprised when he took it. "You were correct though. You do have more mud to sling at me than I do at you. I shouldn't have pushed you." With that, he dropped her hand and entered the dressing room.

Olji stood in shock for a moment, still trying to decipher _exactly _what had happened. She had made some sort of truce with _Draco Malfoy_, the most recent Death Eater, the bane of her friend's existence, and the soon-to-be murderer of Albus Dumbledore. It was incomprehensible that she had just made a compromise with him.

She entered the dressing room that had been set out for her, not forgetting her original dare. She tried to contact Riley, but there was a mental block up. It was started to worry her.

She pulled the dress on, and stood looking in the mirror. If it hadn't been for the dark, bagging circles under her eyes, she would have looked fairly decent. She twirled and smiled in the mirror. She figured it was now or never.

Olji poked her head out of the dressing room to her right, scanning for Riley. He was nowhere in sight. She stepped out and heard a wolf whistle come from her left. She whipped around and found the blonde haired boy, staring at her as if she was a piece of meat.

"It's interesting to see you in a dress Kyle. I daresay you look rather good in one," he said, still staring at her. She fidgeted under his scrutiny, feeling self conscious.

Who was she kidding? She should play this up! There was no one around to tease her for it, and Riley wasn't around, which meant he didn't really care.

She twirled, smiling flirtatiously and batted her eyelashes, "Like what you see, Draco?"

To her surprise, he nodded, but smirked anyway, "I think though, I'd like it better in Slytherin green or a black," he stood up suddenly, "In fact, I think I'll find one for you. What size do you wear?"

She blushed before murmuring, "A two or three." He nodded and brushed past her. Olji sat waiting for him to return, trying to ignore the strange fluttering her heart made when he had approved of her dress. She pushed it off as satisfaction.

He returned, showing off his straight, white teeth as he smiled. He was carrying two dresses, one in a gorgeous emerald green, the other a sheen black.

"Try these on and show me," he said, nearing her. His long legged gait would have left her in the dust so she was thankful she didn't have to keep up with him. She was standing in front of her dressing room, waiting for him to come closer.

Sure enough, Draco took a step closer, until they were both in the doorway, and placed the dresses in her hand. It was like they were in a bubble of chemistry, paying no attention to the smirking, brown-eyed boy as he stealthily approached.

Riley put both of his dinner-plate sized hands on them and pushed, sending them flying into the dressing room together, slamming the door in their faces.

The pounding started immediately, but he could only stand proudly at his handiwork.

He had just locked his best friend, Olji in with the Slytherin, Draco Malfoy

**A/N: YES!!! Hehe.... I love Draco and Olji together! :) I think they would be cute together, what do you guys think?**


	10. Dressing Room P's and Q's Part 1

**A/N: I believe The Dark Side of Yaoi called this chapter, "F'ing brilliant. Short, but f'ing brilliant". There you go! A warning and encouragement in one quote!**

**Chapter 10  
**************************************************************************

"How about twenty questions?" Olji asked again as she was pressed in a small room with Draco Malfoy. Riley had managed to pick literally the smallest dressing room known to man and stuffed the both of them in there. They had the choice of standing up and being within an inch of each other, or sitting down and being almost on top of each other.

Needless to say, the two were standing.

"What is that? Some _American _game?" Draco sneered, clearly uncomfortable with his position.

Olji pouted momentarily, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

His sneer was still evident as he spoke, "It _is_ a bad thing."

She sniffed indignantly, "Like you Brits have come up with anything better. But that's beside the point. You till haven't answered if you wanted to play Twenty Questions."

He huffed finally, giving in. She had been pestering him for the last twenty minutes to play the bloody game with her and he was finally sick of hearing about how "it would be a great way to get to know one another".

"Fine, Kyle. But make it quick. I've got places to go and more important people to see," he drawled, not looking down. Being cooped up with the loud, but ferociously loyal and kind girl was starting to wear him down, and make him see just how pretty she really was.

She smiled triumphantly, her teeth showing off in a wolf-like fashion, "I go first. What's your full name?"

His nose twitched, "Draco Lucius Abraxas Black Malfoy."

Olji snorted, "That's a mouthful."

"That's my name," Draco shot back, "You're lucky I'm even talking to you, Kyle. Being stuck in the same bloody dressing room as you has about driven me crazy. Speaking of which, how did your friend manage to keep us both in here without anyone barging in?"

Olji remained unfazed, something that befuddled him. No one had ever remained so…so _stoic _while taking his sarcastic bite. "Does that count as a question?"

He huffed again, his grey eyes scorching, "You know it bloody well does!"

She simply smirked, her clear blue eyes full of mirth and play, "He's got a talent for…concealment charms. And as to the locks? Well he's good with those too."

Draco smiled slyly momentarily, before returning to his normal, stony faced demeanor, "Wonderful. We've got a charms master keeping us locked in here. I've never been good with charms."

Olji's gaze turned questioning, "What subject are you good in?"

He answered immediately, the answers loosening his tongue around this girl that kept him on his toes, "Arithmancy and Muggle Studies."

She was now officially surprised, "Muggle Studies?! Aren't you a purey?"

His eyes narrowed, "Yes Muggle Studies, Kyle. I didn't realize you were deaf. And no, I am not a _purey, _I am a pureblood from the Malfoy and Black family trees"

She smirked again, "I can only trace my family back a few generations. My great-great-grandpa was an orphan. For all I know, I could be black."

The thought brought a chuckle to Malfoy's lips. Never had he seen a more Aryan person: light skin, blue eyes, blonde hair. She would have survived the Nazi war easily. "Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes. Just so you know we both have 16 questions to go," Olji added. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I've only asked three questions," he murmured, but for a reason unknown to even himself, he dropped the subject.

"Go ahead, retard," Olji smirked. His pale cheeks flamed with indignation and decided to make her feel just as idiotic.

"Why did you run away from Hogwarts?" He asked, his eyes trained on her every moment. He noticed the slight flash in her eyes and the heat flood to her cheeks. But as soon as it came, her fear was gone.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "We just got bored of everything. The classes, the people, everything."

He snorted and she questioned him with her big blue eyes, "What?"

"A fool could tell you were lying, Kyle. Now tell the truth," he said his words harsh and biting. For whatever reason, he didn't like it when she lied to him. No one had ever been so honest: he had always been surrounded by cunning Slytherins, who kept their cards close to their chest. Here was someone who spoke her mind: he had no doubt what was going on in there.

She huffed before finally giving in. She really wanted to tell _someone _about what was going on, even if it was _Draco Malfoy. _Besides, it wasn't as if she was going to tell him everything, "We were…and are running away. We think someone is trying to kill us."

That got Draco's attention, but before he could ask his next question, Olji had hers out in the open, her retaliation just painful.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Her voice was soft, but insistent. Like she was promising she wouldn't tell anyone without really saying it.

The air was electric, and so quiet neither dared take a breath. While he looked willing to kill anything in his path, she looked so kind, so sweet. In the end, the Gryffindor kindness won out, and Draco sighed in defeat.

"Yes," he whispered his voice hoarse with phantom pain.

She nodded, needing no further explanation. He had never been more grateful towards a human being than her at that moment. "Your turn."

He snapped out of his trance and tried to cover it up by speaking low and intimidating, "Who's trying to kill you?"

This time, the fear that flashed across her face lasted a few moments longer, and he _knew_. He knew she wasn't joking around with him. She was literally running for her life.

She looked away, her shoulders quaking, "If I told you, you'd turn me in." She closed her eyes and waited for the moment to come: the moment where he would call his dark minions and they would take her and Riley, and they would be killed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his arms dropping from his conceited stance. It was like the last piece of his armor had fallen, and he now lay exposed to the girl whom he had only been speaking to for an hour.

"I mean," she whispered hoarsely, sounding exactly like him, "That if you knew who I really was, _what _I really was, that it would be the end of me. Because I know where your loyalties lie," she looked at him and her eyes were so full of pain he gagged, "And that is why I can't tell you. But then again, I've already told you enough."

He gulped away the lump in his throat, but nodded, letting the question go, "Your turn."

Her eyes were questioning and friendly as she asked the question that had been on her mind for many months now, "Why are you trying to kill Dumbledore?"


	11. Dressing Room P's and Q's Part 2

**A/N: So I'm kicking this bastard into high gear. We're killing about seventeen birds with one big ass stone. Hold on everybody! This one's long and questioningy with a hopefully cool cliffy at the end;)**

Chapter 11  
************************************************************************

_"Listen to the mustn'ts, child__Listen to the don'ts._

_Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts._

_Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me..._

_Anything can happen, child._

_Anything can be."  
— Shel Silverstein_

_"Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul."  
-William Ernest Henley_

His face hardened into a harsh mask, his grey eyes becoming stormy and angry. Olji held firm, despite her companion's dark face and unwelcoming appearance.

"I asked a question," she restated, hoping to coerce him into saying the answer. His jaw clenched and the muscles in his arms and chest twitched. She eyed them carefully.

"I'm not afraid of you. And I won't judge you. We've all done things we aren't proud of," she reminded him, her blue eyes still watching every tense and release of his muscular body. So far, he wasn't reaching for his wand.

It was a little bit of a staring contest for a while, Draco glaring daggers at Olji, and Olji staring back at him, only compassion and persuasiveness shining in her eyes. It was the blue eyes that won out in the end.

Draco's hands dropped from being crossed and his whole body seemed to sag with the weight of his guilt. His head hung, worn and tired, as he mumbled out the next words, "I'm trying to…kill him because the Dark Lord will kill _me _if I don't." For a moment, neither moved, letting the moment sink in.

Draco's eyes were closed tightly: he was awaiting the emotional strain of having another person disgusted with him. He waited for her to scream and yell and try to punch him. He waited for all that he had faced before.

But what he got wasn't what he expected at all. What he got was…a hug.

A bone crushing, I'm-here-for-you hug. The kind of hug that made you remember that you were a whole person, not just a bunch of broken pieces. The kind of hug that made the breath rush from your lungs. The kind of hug that a friend would give another friend. The kind of hug that healed sores in your heart that couldn't be healed by words alone. The kind of hug that you wanted to have again and again. The kind of hug that could only be given by a single person in your life. That was the kind of hug she gave him.

He had to admit that the strength in her arms astounded him as she wrapped them around his torso and squeezed.

He didn't hug her back for a moment, and instead tried to remember what to do when a girl hugged you. His hands hovered restlessly before settling on the small of her back, where he squeezed as well. Only not quite so hard.

"I'm sorry for you," were all the words she said as they remained in their embrace. When the hold finally relaxed, both felt more at peace. The silence was less tense and more companionable, as an understanding and true had finally been reached between the two opposites.

Now they were sitting, both knees crunched, and both were staring at the other, with a friendliness that hadn't been there before.

Draco spoke next, "Who did you like at Hogwarts?" The question had just about bugged him to death, and now she had to answer it.

She chuckled slightly, and enjoyed when he squirmed uncomfortably, "It's like 20 Questions with a girl! But…I s'pose I felt something like hero worship towards Harry, but it never went any further than that. And then, there was Seamus who was absolutely hilarious, but other than that, no one. What about you?"

His nose scrunched and he scuffled his feet. He was sitting as far away from Olji as possible, and avoiding eye contact, "I was always supposed to be with Pansy-"

He was broken off with a maniacal laughter, "You mean the pug faced one?"

He gritted his teeth against the stream of profanities that threatened to come flowing out at her, "Yes," he hissed.

Hearing his icy tone, she stopped her laughing and motioned for him to continue, "Sorry. Go ahead."

"As I was saying," he mentioned with a sardonic look on his face, "I was always meant to be with Pansy, but I'd say I've always had a taste for the, ah _forbidden._" Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to comprehend his meaning.

"Who?" Was all she asked this time, her anxiety getting the better of her.

His lips curled into a smug smile as he drawled out the next two words, "Ginny Weasley."

The maniacal laughter that followed mirrored hers earlier to a "T". Her eyes were squinted and her mouth was wide. It was a great belly laugh that made the tips of Draco's ears turn red. "Ginny Weasley? You know Harry's had his dibs on her since like…her first year?"

"Yes," he said again, the aristocratic drawl back in place, "Remember what I said about the forbidden? Well, any way my taste has changed." His grey eyes darted to and from her face so quickly she was sure it hadn't happened.

Her mouth suddenly went dry, "Really? Tell me about her."

His playful smirk erased and was reversed into a deep frown of confusion, "She's the oddest girl I've ever met. One moment, she'll tell you her life's biggest secret, but the next, getting answers is like prying teeth from her. She's quite funny, even I'll admit, and she's got a wicked sarcastic tongue. It takes a lot to keep up with her." He was eyeing her differently now, remembering how she looked in that blue dress.

A small smile graced her Aryan features as comprehension dawned on her. Instead of letting her secret go, she told him it was his turn to ask a question.

"Why do you like the boy?" He asked he grey eyes hard again. He was awaiting the description of a soft-hearted kind boy, the exact opposite of him.

Her lips pursed as she struggled to answer the question, "He's…different from any boy I've ever like. I normally go for the dorky guys, but him, he's handsome, rich, and funny. But…like you he keeps me on my toes, reminds me to stay who I am in a way I'm pretty sure he doesn't realize."

The corner of his solemn mouth twitched slightly, "What's the oddest thing you've ever done?"

Her eyes filled with mirth, making them shine like sapphires, even in the poor light, "Hands down it was when I won a watermelon eating contest."

Now it was his turn to have a belly laugh. His hands were gripping his sides and he was soon rolling on the floor, to some extent.

"What? Is that funny or something?" She looked confused.

"It bloody well is!" he said through laughing fits.

"Fine then. Jerk." She mocked indignantly. Obviously, however he wasn't use to playful banter.

"Wait! Olji, I swear I didn't mean that!" He said, immediately on the defensive.

"Jeez! You are way to high strung! Loosen up a little man!" She said as she playfully socked him in the shoulder.

He looked offended, "Fine," he sniffed. The I'm-better-than-you attitude was back in place, and she rolled her eyes.

She took that as her cue to ask another question, "What's your favorite color?" She couldn't help, it was a classic.

He responded immediately, "Navy blue."

She nodded in approval, "Dark, like you. But I would have pictured you more as a black-slash-grey kind of guy."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, "Everyone says that. But black and grey are too dreary, even for me." He asked next, "What about you?"

She thought for moment, "Lime green."

He laughed a harsh laugh that was full from his gut, "That is so like you it should be a crime," he said, his eyes still crunched up from laughter.

"Well look at you, Mr. Dark and Broody. Like you could find a better color for you than dark blue." She retaliated.

He shrugged, giving up all arguments with her, "Fine. What's your favorite animal and why?" Normally, you could get to know someone well based off their favorite animal.

She responded without hesitation, "A lioness."

He repeated again, not quite sure he heard correctly, "A lion?"

She shook her head, getting impatient, "No. A lio_ness_. A girl lion. You know, the ones that do all the hard work while the guys sit around and get the big reputations? They're the hunters you know. And the fierce fighters. And the moms. They do everything. And that is why they're my favorite animal."

He studied her again; taking into account everything he had learned about her so far, "I definitely could see you as a lioness, 'Leigh." Both he and she took note of how he called her note by the name everyone else did, but by one he had come up with on his own.

"What's your patronus?" He asked again as he noticed the pleasurable blush that over came her features. It gave her a porcelain doll-like quality, and she looked much better than _pug-faced Pansy._

She shrugged, scooting her legs out and closer to his. So close that her bare ones touched his clothed ones, in fact, "Probably the same. A lioness. I tend to fall into a pattern. What's yours?"

Draco suddenly went cold. His patronus was not something he shared with the everyday person. _Leigh's not an everyday person. _His mind reminded him. He took a deep breath and told her.

"Come again?" She asked, her throat closing up in an attempt not to laugh.

"IT'S A SWAN!" He roared. His chest was heaving with annoyance and anger. She looked surprised.

"Really, Draco. There was no need for that. I wasn't teasing you," she said, though she didn't look at him since she knew it was a lie.

"Sorry. Still getting used to this whole…honesty thing," he sounded disgusted as he said honesty, like it was a poison. He spat it out before the word could imprint itself on his tongue.

She changed the subject, "You know, the swan symbolizes grace and elegance in most cultures and is revered in almost all as well." She said, hoping to ease his temper.

He snorted, "It's also very manly." She could tell by his tone that he was being sarcastic and had faced a lot of teasing for his patronus.

"Have you heard of the story "The Ugly Duckling"?" Olji asked after a moment of silence.

"No. Does that count as a question? Because if it does, we each only have about five left," he said, flustered that she knew a piece of literature he didn't.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I'm sure your count is off. You're starting to be like me now."

He chuckled, "It's quite possible. Being in here with you has an odd way of rubbing off on me."

Her indignation faded as she recalled what she had wanted to tell him, "Anyway, "The Ugly Duckling" is the story of a "duckling" that is made fun of because he's so ugly compared to all of the ducks-"

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Malfoy asked, aghast at the way the story was turning out.

"No," Olji answered laughingly, "You're actually pretty good looking. If you'd let me finish my metaphor, you wouldn't be so egotistical."

His chest puffed up a bit at her words and his silence urged her to continue on, "_Anyway_… So the little duckling grows up being teased and laughed at because he's "ugly" compared to the rest. He's made fun of, until the rest of them grow up. It turns out, he was a swan, and the rest were ducks. And then he couldn't be made fun of anymore."

Draco's eyebrow was raised, "And what does that have to do with me?"

Olji guffawed an answer, "Are you kidding me? You're like…the closet-knight-in-shining-armor. You're the one that everyone underestimated, but now you're the swan. Oh and you only have one more question. I have three still." Her face was smug yet welcoming.

Draco knew something was up. He was sure he had kept track but at the moment he didn't feel like arguing with the infuriatingly confusing girl that sat across from him. He sighed, "Very well. Ask away."

She smiled wolfishly, "What's your favorite animal?"

"You may not, under any circumstances, laugh at this. I've already told you my embarrassing patronus, and now I'm letting you know my embarrassing favorite animal," he forewarned, his grey eyes stubborn and calculating.

She shrugged, "Go ahead. I'm not going to laugh at you."

He took a deep breath, "I like…dogs. All kinds of them. I just, love them." He finished, his hands waving because he had no idea what to say.

Olji smiled, "Dogs are man's best friend. They're loyal and they love you no matter what. What's not to like?"

He raised a pale eyebrow yet again, "Does that count as a question?"

"Does that?" She challenged. He grinned and shook his head.

"One more and then we're equal," he said, happy that the game that had revealed so much of him would finally be over.

An obscure question fell from her lips before she could stop it, "What's your favorite poem?"

He answered without skipping a beat, "Shel Silverstein's poem about listening to the "shouldn'ts, impossibles, and wont's". And then him ending with "Anything can happen, child. Anything can be."

She looked deep in thought, "That sounds like you. You're turn. And it's your last question so be careful with your choice."

He nodded, smiling slightly, "What is your favorite poem?"

She looked slightly crestfallen but continued anyway, "'Invictus' by William Ernest Henley."

"That fits you too," he mumbled, picking an invisible piece of lint off his pants. He looked up finally, only to be met by questioning eyes. He gulped visibly, "It is your last question. Thank Merlin for that."

She smirked slightly before cocking her head in question, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"


	12. Sugar Cookies Warm Vanilla and Old Spice

**A/N: This is a loverly chapter if I do say so myself:) Especially since I FRICKIN' LOVE DRACO! **

**Chapter 12  
**************************************************************************

He looked like a bloody fish right now. He was sure of it. With his eyes wide and mouth opening and closing, he looked like a fish. And a dazed fish no less.

Hearing her girlish giggle snapped him out of his awe-stricken trance. He answered the question in a raspy voice, "I suppose I would kiss you back." She giggled again and then leaned forward, almost painfully slowly until her soft lips brushed against his.

It was short, to be sure, but after everything that had happened between the two, after everything they had uncovered about each other, it was the most glorious contact ever to pass between human beings.

Draco, on one hand, thought that lips could not be this humanly soft. _It just wasn't possible_, his foggy mind screamed as the contact became prolonged and considerably less…short. And honestly, had she seriously always smelled like bloody sugar cookies and warm vanilla? Why hadn't he noticed how good she smelled before? Why was it filling his nostrils and making it harder for him to concentrate by the minute? Why was this girl, this girl he was pulling closer than humanly possible, so infuriatingly…_her_? Draco had not a clue to the answer to any of the questions, but as she wiggled even further into his arms and heart, all conscious thought was forgotten.

Olji, on the other hand, who was unpracticed in kissing felt like these lips _were_ practiced. Was she surprised? No, not really. He seemed like the playboy. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from immersing herself deeper into his embrace. She couldn't stop her lips from opening just a little bit wider, allowing their lips further connection and she couldn't stop herself from _enjoying_ his kiss. He tasted like coffee and masculinity and smelled like _Old Spice_ and fresh soap. And damnit, she had always had a weakness for _Old Spice_ and now he had to come along and make it _his _smell. Did she really mind? No, not really.

Suddenly, their dressing room door was thrown open and a very amused looking Riley was standing outside, "God! Took you two long enough!"

Olji, who was as red as a tomato at being caught in the lap of Draco Malfoy, who she was also snogging, who she was also having a _good time _snogging, and who was returning her snogging with full-force. She was sure she looked a mess. Draco's hand had been in her hair and her lips she were sure were swollen.

"Go away, Orves," Draco barked, his hand possessively going to Olji's back. His face had gone pale with resentment. He had been enjoying himself and Olji's best friend had to come along and ruin it!

Riley was unfazed and simply rolled his eyes, "Come on! I've left you two alone for about three hours! It's not my fault it took you this long to kiss," he eyed Olji for a moment, "Didn't you know that as soon as you did, the door would have opened?"

A curse was muttered form the both of them, and Draco soon stood up, helping Olji with him. His hand hadn't let go of hers however and neither seemed to care about the raised eyebrow pointed at where their flesh touched.

"Well we did it in the end. Isn't that all that matters?" Olji said, attempting to still the awkwardness that had taken over.

Riiley rolled his eyes for the second time in a short period, "So I'm guessing that since you two have a…thing…going on, we'll be returning to Hogwarts."

Olji's blue eyes clouded over with confusion, "Uh, Draco hasn't asked me out, first of all. Second of all, we've been in hiding for a while now, so I'm fairly certain they won't want us back."

"But Harry saw us just the other day," Riley reminded her.

A cough next to them sounded and Olji's eyes suddenly turned adoringly to the boy next to her, "You okay?"

"Actually, that was me. I took the Polyjuice Potion so I could see where you were. Once I knew, I followed you. Potter, Weasley, and the Bookworm _have _been trying to find you in these past months though," Draco admitted somewhat shamefacedly.

Her facial expression went from adoration to disbelief in a moment, "Seriously?"

"Yes," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"If I may be so bold to ask, why?" Riley asked. He already knew the answer, as he had read the boy's mind, but he wanted Olji to hear it, to confirm what they both knew.

"Because I was concerned about Leigh. I was…worried about her," he mumbled again, this time even softer than before. Thanks to their powerful hearing though, they heard every word.

Olji turned red-faced, this time happily, "You really did that? You found us just to make sure _I _was okay?"

Draco found the floor suddenly interesting, "Yes."

There was a moment of silence between the three and no one quite knew how to break it. Sure, Olji had had boyfriends before, but it had never been the arch-nemesis of one of her once-best-friends

Riley was the first to say something, "Well! Isn't this an awkward little moment?" The comment brought laughter to Olji and the situation eventually eased into something more cordial. The kind of easy going laughter that good friends had.

Soon the conversation of returning to Hogwarts was brought up, interestingly enough, by Draco, "So are you two coming back?"

Neither could look at him, and Olji, on Riley's demand, said what both were thinking, "I don't think it'd be fair to endanger the school with our presence. It wouldn't be fair to any-," She was cut off by the livid look Draco was giving her.

"Do you really believe we're in danger? We're protected by the greatest wizard of all time!" Draco roared, angry that they weren't planning on coming back. Olji's and Riley's faces were sad as they responded.

"After what I told you today, Draco, I thought you'd understand. It's not the right thing to do to lure Voldemort there where all those innocent kids are."

His grey eyes were storming as he stared into her ashamed blue ones, "You think you're going to lure him in? Honestly? Didn't you ever think of someone on the inside simply _bringing _him in? The students are in plenty of danger as it is. Quite honestly, you'd be a powerful addition to the protection force against them," he added, pausing to take a breath.

Olji stared, her face an unreadable mask as she and Riley communicated silently.

_Riley. I need your help. What do you think?_

_Honestly? I think you've gone and gotten yourself an overly-passionate boyfriend who wants you around him and it isn't a good thing. Are you deaf? Didn't you hear about someone on the inside? It's probably him!_

Really? _I don't think he's that kind of guy. Maybe you, but not him. _She could see his chocolate eyes storm at that comment and quickly recovered. _I'm just kidding Riley. But what do you think we should do? I'm a little lost on this one!_

_And that's why I'm here. To provide the reasonable, sensible advice. I say we kill him, chop up the pieces and dispose of the evidence as soon as possible._

_…Bad plan… I say we go back._

_Of course you would. You have something worth going back for._

_And you don't? I still plan on setting you up with Hermione!_

_We're never going back. Ever. With a capital E-V-E-R!_

_Fine. Can we go back as long as I promise not to set you up with Hermione and just wait and see where love takes thee?  
_

_Cut it with the Shakespeare shit and I'm game._

_Deal._

Draco felt very left out and as a result, his lower lip was slightly puffed out. He was used to being filled in on every detail of every persons life and now that the two seemed to be having a silent communication…well, let's just say it wasn't doing wonders for Draco's overly large ego. That and the fact that Olji's eyes were directed at someone other than him made his insides flare with jealousy.

The pair turned and looked at him then, and Draco swore he saw a smirk on Riley's lips, but it was gone and instead replaced by a friendly smile. _Probably for 'Leigh's benefit_. Draco thought.

Sure enough, Riley said what the two had been communicating about, "Olji did it. She convinced me to go back to Hogwarts. We leave tomorrow."


	13. Crime and Punishment

**Chapter 13  
**************************************************************************

"I'd bet a million bucks things are going to be different when we get there."

"Don't be an idiot, Olji. We've only been gone three months," Riley said as the pair walked into the school through the front gates. Riley had communicated with Dumbledore a few days before their departure, so all things were set for them.

Olji rolled her eyes, "Three months is a long time. I'll have you know. I raised my grade from an F to an A in less than three months." It was not one of her proudest moments. Olji was never anything less than a straight A student, so when she received the F, she worked her butt off to get it back up. She did it successfully, and passed the class with 103%.

His eyes narrowed, "Either you're trying to display your genius or you're trying to make a point. Considering your personality, I'm not sure which."

She laughed and threw in his direction a smirking "Both," before swinging the door open and entering the grounds for the second time in the course of six months. The two loved the familiarity of their surroundings: the same grass, the same castle, the same cobble stones, Hagrid's same hut. It was all the same and yet…different.

A worried look suddenly crossed Riley's face, "What about all the classes we missed?" He sounded extremely nervous, but of course, Olji was there with her ridiculous over confidence.

"Psh. We know how to do most of that stuff without even trying! Seriously, I'd much rather do something _without_ a long, stupid incantation, than waste the time trying to say it all, not to mention memorizing it," she said, an odd mixture of a guffaw and a smirk on her face. It gave her a rather mischievous look that Riley was extremely familiar with.

"Which is why, my dear, you pair are much more successful than we wizards," an old voice said sarcastically from behind. The two turned around to see the infamous Albus Dumbledore. He was standing as he normally would, though he was much more hunched over and weak than they remembered. His eyes held less of a twinkle, and more of a grim determination. His hand, blackened and charred, reached out to hug each of the children.

"So, how have you two been these past months away?" Dumbledore asked nonchalantly. He seemed almost uninterested.

"Fine," Riley answered quickly, "We've been staying out of trouble and we weren't found towards the end, and that was only by Malfoy."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed as he said, "Draco found you?"

Olji filled him in, "Only towards the end. He and I are…going steady? Is that how you say it? Anyway, he found us somehow and eventually convinced us to go home." She finished with a wide smile on her face, clearly happy with the way things turned out.

"Very interesting," Dumbledore murmured, looking in another direction, his thoughts running around in circles. The two could barely read them they were going so fast.

"What is, Professor?" Riley asked, already back in the academic mood and ready to ask questions.

"Nothing," he said, rapidly turning his attention back to the two before pulling them in for another hug, this time harsher, almost painful.

"It is very good to see you safe," he said in an accusatory tone. He pulled them each away to look straight at them with his eyes, which both noticed hadn't lost their piercing effect. They looked away, ashamed.

"Sorry, Professor. It just…wasn't safe for us. There was so much information on us, and after Harry and the guys-" Olji's apologetic ramble was cut off sharply.

"Those three are quite possibly the best secret keepers in this entire school. They would never have revealed your secret, and I could have assured your protection. You were much safer in here than you were out there," Dumbledore said, his eyes still piercing and his tone still hurt.

"It wasn't that we doubted your abilities," Riley said after a moment of awkward silence, "It was that we didn't trust our own. You see, we've always relied on one another, on ourselves, and once we got here, we got…less reliable. More relaxed. And both of us know that when you get relaxed, bad things happen. Which is why, when Hermione, Harry, and Ron found out, we were ultra sensitive. It caused a rash decision and we're sorry. But we had to do it."

There was another quiet moment in which Dumbledore stared incredulously at the pair before him, his sharp blue eyes darting back and forth between them, as if he were deciding the truth to their story.

"I believe you," he said simply, and the statement was followed by vehement sighs of relief, "_However_," that statement was followed by groans, to which the corners of his mouth twitched, "You two broke school rules, a million of them, and there will be punishments. Truancy, for one, normally requires multiple detentions. You have missed many classes, resulting in academic probation with one of your many teachers, and rash behavior on both of your parts will mean it will be an extremely painful, cruel, and unusual punishment." He had a hit of the old Dumbledore, the young roguish one they had left at Hogwarts three months ago.

He looked to Olji, "You, Miss Kyle will be spending Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with Professor Snape doing his bidding for four hours a night," he turned to Riley, "You Mr. Orves, shall patrol with Mr. Filch on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for four hours and do _his _bidding. Both of you shall have academic probation on Tuesdays and Thursdays with Professor McGonagall. Any questions?" He asked, though he was clearly not expecting any.

"Just one," Olji replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Do we have to?"


End file.
